The present invention relates to a hand-held electronic device and a display method for hand-held electronic device.
Presently, hand-held electronic devices with a big screen, such as smart phone or the like, are more and more popular with users. However, the size of screen of hand-held electronic device is limited by portable characteristics after all, which is not beyond 4 inches or 5 inches generally. However with the development of the technology, the processing capacity of processor is enhanced, thus functions provided by the portable electronic device to the users are increased continuously such that the screen size of the existing hand-held device can no longer meet the users' requirements which are more and more diverse. For example, the image size of the existing hand-held electronic device display is small and the resolution of the display screen is low, the user would have a worse experience when watching a video through hand-held electronic device. Accordingly, it is desired that a portable electronic device provide a user bigger visual experience while ensuring the portability of the electronic device is provided.